Cliche Love
by xpandaxlovex
Summary: Shinra decides to attempt once more at a clean romantic approach to truly tell Celty how he feels. One-shot. Fluffy.


I've been trying to figure this site out foreeeevvverrrr... but my friends have helped me out and while I'm working on a current HirokixNowaki fic I thought I'd post one of my older ones about these two~  
My first ever post so.. I hope it's any good!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara! and I never will. _

* * *

It never occurred to him that this could happen. It had always been fantasies, daydreams. Sure, he had tried catching her in the shower, or invaded her personal space with his advances, but the thought of anything coming from it never crossed his mind. Now, here he was, lying on his back on the couch with her snuggled against him, his arms wrapped around her slim waist. Her hand traced back and forth across his shoulder, and he couldn't help the smile that tugged at the corners of his lips.

This was actually happening. This was actually happening! His thoughts were a complete mess as he held what he knew was the most beautiful woman in existence, his eyes sliding to a close as they enjoyed their moment.

A bright light cast over his face, him being able to see it through his lids. A groan slid past his lips as he cracked his eyes open to see her phone in front of his face, a blinding sun in the darkened room they were laying in. His blurred vision slowly returned as he read the text she held in front of him.

_Are you comfortable?_

He sighed, smiling at her before nodding, rubbing one hand up and down her back. "Yes..I am," he gave a light chuckle, the feeling to do so irresistible. He was just too happy. His face split into a grin before giving her another tight hug. "Are you comfortable?" He waited patiently for her to respond as she used her free hand to type out a single word.

_Yes._

He settled back into a comfortable silence with her in his arms as he sorted his scattered thoughts. How had this come to happen again? It was unlike her to suddenly want to be so cuddly with him, if any contact at all. Most contact with each other came in her punching him in the stomach, or pulling at his face, then calling him an idiot for trying to hit on her. He had to admit, he wasn't the smoothest of operators when it came to expressing his feelings. He cared for her more than anything in the world, but most of his actions made it appear as though his mind were always on other things.

He felt her shift slightly, and he opened his eyes again to see her quickly typing out a few more words on her phone, before thrusting it into his face unexpectedly. He blinked rapidly against the glare, reading the two words she typed out.

_Thank you._

He beamed, near crushing her with a hug as he pulled her closer to him. That's right. That's how it happened.

* * *

"All right, I'll see you later, Celty!" He waved, watching her give an absentminded wave in return as she closed the front door behind her. His grin slowly slipped away as he stared at the closed door, his hands sliding into his labcoat pockets. For the first little while, he couldn't just stand still. A nagging thought wouldn't leave his mind, so he resorted to pacing.

He wanted to do something for her. Something that wouldn't immediately make her want to punch him. His current advances were definitely getting him nowhere.. and today he felt like doing something genuine. To show her that he cared. But what? He frowned further, pacing even faster around the living room. He had to convey his feelings seriously to her; otherwise she would only think that all along he'd been playing a joke. No, he had to make this work, something romantic?

Think…think…Come on! He clenched his hand into a fist and pushed it against his forehead, his teeth gritting together. He believed himself to be smart, and he thought of ideas rather quickly. He gave Izaya and Shizuo enough crap about something going on between the two of them to at least have romantic though-… Well, he supposed those thoughts weren't exactly romantic. He only received glares and mocking grins from the two of them. Or was he reading too much into it?

No no.. he had to show her he cared! What would a normal boyfriend do? That thought instantly halted his pacing, and he facepalmed himself. A faint tint of red painted his cheeks as he thought of himself as Celty's boyfriend. Well, he could always treat her as his girlfriend and be respectively romantic, right? He plopped down into his chair and spun around to face his computer. _Time to type out some ideas…_

It was about a half hour later that inspiration finally struck him. It wasn't huge, it wasn't really anything big, but.. he didn't want to overwhelm her, or make it seem like just "another one of those" advances. He quickly typed in a search and went through a variety of sites before grunting his approval at a good-quality website that had a store nearby where he lived. Scanning over the store's information, he found the number and punched it into his cell, tapping his foot impatiently while glancing at the clock. He had to do this quickly.

"Ah..yes, hello? I'd like to make an order.."

Shinra spent the rest of the afternoon idling in different parts of the house. His nerves were eating away at him, thinking that Celty would be home too soon. He kept hearing the door open, only to find the source of the sound came from outside, or to hear footsteps indicating that she was in the home, though it was only his own. He swore that he was going to go insane. Finally, while drinking a cup of coffee, he happened to glance at the clock to see it was five minutes past when his order would have been ready. Half choking on a swallow, he set his cup down and grabbed his keys, running to the door. He grumbled to himself while trying to pull on his shoes, effectively spinning in circles while trying to fit his foot into his right shoe. Finally all ready, he burst from his house, locking the door and sprinting off down the street.

The bell on the top of the door made a soft 'tinkling' sound when he pushed it open. A woman with red hair turned and smiled at him, pushing a lock of hair behind one ear when he stepped closer.

"I have an order placed under Kishitani." He spoke hurriedly, pulling his sleeve up to stare at his watch. She would be home any minute. The woman nodded slowly and made her way leisurely to the back to check on his order. He shuffled from one foot to the other, before calling out, "Hurry!"

He could hear the roar of her motorcycle out from their home, and stole a peek from the window to see her shadowy form gracefully dismounting, as though still used to it being a horse. A faint flicker of a thought crossed his mind. Would he ever get to see it as a horse? Augh, nevermind that now! Focus! He turned off all of the lights and stood, waiting, in the center of the room. His breath caught when the smallest squeak of the door echoed into the silent room, and the sliver of light slipped through the cracked door. He heard her pause, before flicking on the light switch on the wall.

"Surprise!" He shouted at her, stepping forward with his hands behind his back. She jumped slightly, leaning away from him cautiously. It felt as though she were scanning him, making sure he wasn't going to jump at her and try anything. He hadn't tried anything like that before, had he? He stood, waiting for her to compose herself before clearing his throat. "I have something for you."

With those words, he produced the small bouquet of white roses from behind his back, holding them out for her to take. He looked at her seriously, before tugging nervously at his suit collar. He had purchased one just for this moment as he tried to control his mouth so he could speak. "Celty.." he began, "I've been trying to get this through to you for a long time but.. I love you." He tried to speak slowly and clearly, but still ended up rushing the last bit of his words, blushing as he cast his gaze to the side. "I..I hope you don't mind.."

He looked back at her to see her typing away at her phone. She paused a few times, erasing whatever it was she had written before writing once again. Finally, she held it up for him to see. Shinra gulped before taking a chance to see what kind of barbed remark against him she had written, before making a double-take.

_That's extremely cheesy, and you are quite possibly the most idiotic person I know… but I love you too._

* * *

He sighed contentedly, resting his head back against the couch armrest while she moved around to get more comfortable. He looked down at her affectionately, still not believing that what was happening..was happening!

"I love you, Celty." He blurted out, blinking as he realized he had spoken aloud.

_I know that, idiot. I love you too._ He grinned sheepishly, removing one arm from their embrace to fix his slipping glasses.

"It had to be said again."


End file.
